Fresman Racers Part 1
by ShadowRulZ324
Summary: Ihis is the first book i ever ever wrote so be nice when reviewing. Lugi,Mario, and Sonic are on an Adventure to Stop Mr.L and Eggman.


Mario and Luigi

The college years

Book 1: Freshmen Racers

Part 1

A New Year

"Come on Mario today is the first day of college let's go!" Luigi yelled from the table. "I'm comen!" Mario said through a mouthful of pillow. As he got up Luigi was downstairs getting ready. "How do I look?" Mario asked Luigi as he came down the stairs. "Well for one thing you look like a plumber this isn't the plumber academy you know" Said Luigi. "Fine I'll go change, geez!" Mario said. "Well hurry up because I'm leaving!" Luigi said. As he walked outside and started his car Mario came out in jeans, a red shirt, jacket, and his signature red hat. Luigi was wearing the same thing only green instead of red and a blue neckerchief around his neck. "Well you look better than you did earlier." Luigi commented. "Well I just threw this on." Mario said. "Yeah yeah just get in the car." "Oh wait let me grab my watch." "GET IN THE CAR MARIO!" Luigi yelled. They went to pick up Peach at her house. She had to come with them due to the fact that they lost a bet to her. "Hey guys hows it goin?" "Good." They said at the same time.

On the drive they where fighting over the radio. Mario wanted Rock & Roll, But Luigi wanted Country. "Ok let's change the subject before you two start to kill your selves again." Peach said. "I am going to be so glad when you get your own car Mario." Luigi said exasperated. "Yeah so am I then I don't have you two bickering all the time." Peach said. "Ugh I forgot my calculator, Luigi can we go back and get it?" Mario asked. "No we're on the freeway and we're almost there." "Luigi come on I need that." "No would it kill you to work it out on paper" "yes it would I can't find the square root of like I don't Know 19,856 x 275!" well let's just hope you get lucky and don't have math today." Luigi said almost banging his head on the steering wheel. "Look we're here" Peach said pointing out the castle like college. "Tell me how I got into one of the most expensive schools on earth?" "Well I got a scholarship and mom had enough money to send you here, and by the way you have to buy your own textbooks." Luigi explained. "WHAT I HAVE BARELY ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A VIDEO GAME FROM GAME STOP!" Mario yelled surprised. "Oh Mario shut up!" Peach and Luigi said. He was starting to hurt their ears. They parked and got out of the car, Peach ran off to talk to some of her old friends. "Mama Mia! Look at this place its huge" Mario exclaimed. "LUIGI!" Said a familiar voice. "Huh wahhhh oomph!" "Luigi you're here!" Daisy exclaimed "Yes its good see you too but could you get off me please?" Luigi said (Mario snickers off to the side) "Oh what are you laughing about? At least I got the courage to ask Daisy out." Said Luigi defensively. "Yeah yeah, Anyway let's go to class, we don't wanna be late on our first day!" Mario said. They walked to their lockers got their books except for Mario he ran to the school store and bought a Math book

"Ok ladies and gentlemen lets start the day off with a few math problems what is the square root of 5x125-50+6585" said the math teacher. Nobody raised their hand and called on Mario. Who coincidentally, was staring dreamily at Peach. "Dude, snap out of it the teacher called on you!" Luigi whispered to Mario nudging him in the stomach. "What oh, um is it 84?" Mario said hopefully. "No, um, you there in the green hat do you know the answer?" Mrs. Margaret asked. "The answer is 81.148012 Mrs. Margaret." Luigi answered. "Yes that is correct ok, RING, oh darn there's the bell see you tomorrow class." Mrs. Margaret said in a frustrated voice. As the class left she called Mario and Luigi up to her desk.

"Now you two, I like you, but you are on my list, and that is not good." Mrs. Margaret said in a stern voice. "Why are we on your list?" they asked. "Well I just heard some things, now go." As the two bros walked out Luigi heard a familiar laugh. "Heh heh if isn't my fav alter ego, Luigi." Mr.L said. "Wwwwaaaahhhh!" Mario and Luigi screamed. Mr.L jumped down from atop the locker and smacked them both in the face.

"Oh shut up you sissies you're even worse than Wario and Waluigi." Mr.L implied. Luigi got up from the ground and quickly got in Mr.L's Face "Get your masked face out of mine!" Luigi ordered. "You can't get rid of me that easy we are like Jekyll and Hyde, you are Jekyll and I am Hyde." Mr.L said then left. "Well we know one thing Mr.L is one huge Wacjob." Mario pointed out. Chapter 4

"Ugh I swear if I go to his funeral I am going to sing _Ding Dong the Witch is Dead._" Daisy said angrily. "Ok ok calm down Daisy it's gonna be ok." Luigi said. Luigi and Daisy were walking down the hall hands interlocked. It was near lunch and they were going to meet Mario and Peach at a table. "It's just that I HATE HIM!" Daisy exclaimed through gritted teeth

"I know, we all hate Mr.L" Luigi said "now let's put our books in our locker, and head to the cafeteria." When they got to the table they saw that Mario and Peach were sitting together. "So did you finally ask her out or did she?" Daisy said while laughing a bit. "No he asked me witch I am so glad about." Peach explained.

They sat down and started to eat and chat about the day so far, then. "Hello short stacks" Waluigi said "shut up dumb bolt!" Wario ordered. "Oh yeah this coming from a guy who says punch when he punches." Waluigi retorted. "Oh get out of here you to we don't take to the likes of you." Daisy said flipping a French fry in Wario's eye "Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it girly" Wario said. Daisy stood up abruptly and turned and gave Luigi a Can-i-kill-them look "Oh boy this is not going to end well for them, avert your eyes people." Luigi said. nodding "NO EVER CALLS ME GIRLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, DIE!" "WWWWHHHHAAAA!" Wario and Waluigi screamed. (Later) "Boy did you put the super smash bros on them." Luigi said surprised. "Yeah it's just that I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME GIRLY!" Daisy said angrily "You've said that about 500 times." "I know." "Oh man look at the time, late for basketball practice catch ya later Daisy!" Luigi said giving her a peck on the cheek.

As the seasons changed so did the school and the students did also. Mr.L was up to something and Luigi and Mario knew it, but they didn't know what he was up to. Luigi decided to join track and he managed to get Mario in it to. Later at their first track practice there coach sent them around the track 3 times. As they where running a blue wind flashed past them. "Whoa what was that Mario?" Luigi asked. "That must be Sonic that must be that Amy girl" Mario answered.

"Sonic wait up, outta my way" called Amy. "Look out Mario!" Luigi yelled. As they ducked, Amy sailed over them with her trusty piko piko hammer behind her. They stood up and saw her smack 2 guys out of her way with it. "Whoa wouldn't want to be on her bad side." Mario commented" yeah if you're on her bad side your 3 feet shorter 2 minutes later!" Luigi said laughing.

2 weeks after their final track meet and the Mario bros became friends with Sonic and his friends Luigi and Tails found a new sport for them all. _ZOOM _went Luigi's new Extreme Gear board, Green Fire, around the court yard. "Wow Tails you did a great job on this board." Luigi said as he got off. "Yeah I saw them at the tech convention in Station Square." Tails started. "And it was boring and confusing as hell!" Knuckles stated. "Will you be quiet Knuckles?" Daisy said. "What if I don't, and what are you going to do about it flower girl!" Knuckles retorted "Oh boy, Knuckles you might what to stop um, NOW!" Luigi stated. "Oh it's on now you and me Extreme Gear race First one to reach this courtyard wins." Daisy challenged. "Oh crap he just had to do it didn't he." Luigi said looking at Sonic. Sonic just shook his in a I-Don't-Know-Why-Either fasion. "You're on, Loser shuts their trap for a day!" Knuckles retorted. But before they could begin they heard a laugh they haven't heard in a long time. "Oh not him again!" Sonic Exclaimed. "MUHHAHAH surprised to see me?" Eggman said ontop of his classic hoverchair thing. "This time I'm not alone." "Hello my green clad copy" Mr.L said in a malicious voice coming up behind Eggman. "You I should have known." Luigi Exclaimed. "Yes you should have and that we are going to take over the world." Mr.L said in a bored voice. "Yes me and my assistant…" "Partner you meant Right Eggman." Mr.L broke in glaring at him. "Yes right, are going to take over the world, ta ta for now my friends MUHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said as they took off. "Okay let's go after him guys, grab you're boards we're going on an adventure!" Luigi and Sonic said at the same time. "You heard them LET'S GO!" Daisy exclaimed taking off to catch up with them. "Oh boy." Knuckles said as he jumped on his board. "Wait Mario, tell Sonic tell I've gone to get the Tornado 2." Tails said. "You got it." Mario said with a thumbs up. As he took off Tails set off to his Mystic Ruins Workshop.


End file.
